lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Herr der Ringe (Serie)
Die Bezeichnung Der-Herr-der-Ringe-Serie, auch Mittelerde-Serie und ähnlich, wird in den Medien für eine von Amazon Studios produzierte TV-Serie verwendet, die thematisch im Umfeld von Der Herr der Ringe angesiedelt ist. Der offizielle Name der Serie wurde noch nicht bekanntgegeben. In den sozialen Medien wird die Abkürzung LOTRonPrime verwendet. Die erste Ankündigung der Serie erfolgte durch eine Pressemitteilung von Amazon am 13. November 2017. Handlung [Karte 2019-03-07.jpg|thumb|Weltkarte zur Serie (eine größere Version ist auf der [https://www.amazon.com/adlp/lotronprime Amazon-Website verfügbar)]] Während die Ereignisse in Der Herr der Ringe gegen Ende des Dritten Zeitalters stattfinden, wird die Serie im Zweiten Zeitalter angesiedelt sein. Es wurde in den Medien zuvor wiederholt als Fakt hingestellt, dass die Serie Aragorns Vergangenheit zum Thema habe. Dies ist damit jedoch widerlegt, denn Aragorn wurde erst viel später geboren. Außerdem wird die Insel Númenor eine Rolle spielen, die von den Edain bewohnt wurde, noch bevor sie die Exilreiche Gondor und Arnor in Mittelerde gründeten. Besetzung Die folgenden Darsteller und Darstellerinnen wurden bisher bestätigt: *) Es kann sich hierbei um einen vorläufigen Namen der Rolle handeln, falls der tatsächliche Name noch geheim gehalten werden soll. Am 04.09.2019 berichteten die Medien, dass Will Poulter eine Hauptrolle übernehmen werde. Allerdings wurde am 12.12.2019 bekanntgegeben, dass dieser aufgrund anderer Verpflichtungen doch keine Rolle in der Serie übernehmen wird. Produktion Im November 2017 erstand Amazon für 250 Millionen US-Dollar die Rechte an der Serie. Die Vorbereitungen zur Produktion in Auckland/Neuseeland haben inzwischen begonnen, der Produktionsstart wurde für das vierte Quartal 2019 angekündigt. Die Serie wird produziert von Amazon Studios in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Tolkien Estate and Trust, HarperCollins und New Line Cinema, das inzwischen zu Warner Bros. Entertainment gehört und bereits die [[Der Herr der Ringe Filmtrilogie (2001-2003)|Filmtrilogie Der Herr der Ringe]] produzierte. Kreativteam Die Mitglieder des Kreativteams werden im folgenden Teaser angekündigt. miniatur Ausstrahlung Amazon plant den Start der Serie für das Jahr 2021. Allerdings gibt es unter den Beteiligten auch den Wunsch, den Start bereits auf das Jahr 2020 vorzuziehen. Noch im Jahr 2017 wurde die Ausstrahlung der Serie für 2020 angekündigt. Dabei wurde von einem Start der Dreharbeiten in 2019 ausgegangen. Episoden Geplant sind 5 Staffeln. Die erste Staffel wird 8 Episoden umfassen. In 2019 war noch von 20 Episoden die Sprache. Im November 2019 gab die Leitung der Amazon Studios bekannt, dass bereits parallel an der zweiten Staffel gearbeitet werde. Weblinks * The Lord of the Rings on Prime, offizielle Seite bei Twitter * The Lord of the Rings on Prime, offizielle Seite bei Facebook * The Lord of the Rings on Prime, offizielle Seite bei Instagram * Offizielle Weltkarte zur Serie bei Amazon * Teaser vom 29.07.2019 bei Facebook * Artikel zum Teaser vom 29.07.2019 auf der Webpräsenz der Deutschen Tolkien Gesellschaft * Einzelnachweise Press Release – Amazon to Adapt J.R.R. Tolkien’s Globally Renowned Fantasy Novels, The Lord of the Rings, for Television with a Multi Season Production Commitment im Amazon Press Center, 13.11.2017, abgerufen am 24.11.2019 (englisch) Press Release – Amazon Studios Announces New Zealand as Location for Its Upcoming Series Based on The Lord of the Rings im Amazon Press Center, 17.09.2019, abgerufen am 24.11.2019 (englisch) Exclusive: ‘Lord of the Rings’ TV Series Adds ‘Years and Years’ Star Maxim Baldry bei Collider, 15.10.2019, abgerufen am 02.11.2019 (englisch) Amazon’s ‘Lord of the Rings’ Final Cast List Has Been Set bei Collider, 14.01.2020, abgerufen am 15.01.2020 (englisch) ‘The Lord Of The Rings’: Joseph Mawle To Star In Amazon Series bei Deadline, 21.10.2019, abgerufen am 09.12.2019 (englisch) ‘The Lord Of the Rings’ Series Gets Early Season 2 Renewal By Amazon, Sets Season 1 Hiatus bei Deadline, 18.11.2019, abgerufen am 24.11.2019 (englisch) Nellie Andreeva, ‘The Lord Of The Rings’: Ema Horvath Joins Cast Of Amazon Series bei Deadline, 10.12.2019, abgerufen am 11.12.2019 (englisch) Nellie Andreeva, ‘The Lord Of the Rings’: Robert Aramayo To Star In Amazon TV Series bei Deadline, 07.01.2020, abgerufen am 08.01.2020 (englisch) Exklusiv-Interview mit Tom Shippey zur Amazon Serie auf der Webpräsenz der Deutschen Tolkien Gesellschaft, 29.07.2019, abgerufen am 02.08.2019 Meet the first members of our fellowship. #LOTRonPrime bei Facebook, 15.01.2020, abgerufen am 17.01.2020 (englisch) Jennifer Salke Details Amazon Plans: Fix Culture, Empower Women, 'Lord of the Rings' by 2021 bei The Hollywood Reporter, 11.07.2018, abgerufen am 28.07.2019 (englisch) Der Herr Der Ringe: Termin für Drehstart der Serien-Adaption steht bei IGN, 23.11.2017, abgerufen am 07.09.2019 Alex Gilyadov, Amazon Reportedly Committed to Five Seasons of Lord of the Rings TV Series bei IGN, 05.04.2018, abgerufen am 24.11.2019 (englisch) Der Herr der Ringe: Endlich wissen wir, wann die Amazon-Serie spielt bei Moviepilot, 07.03.2019, abgerufen am 24.07.2019 Auckland secures 'huge' part of US Amazon Lord of the Rings production - most expensive TV show ever at $1.5 billion plus bei New Zealand Media and Entertainment, 30.06.2019, abgerufen am 19.09.2019 (englisch) Kelly Lawler, 'Lord of the Rings': Everything we know about Amazon's big series prequel bei USA TODAY, 15.01.2020, abgerufen am 17.01.2020 (englisch) Joe Otterson, ‘Lord of the Rings’ Series at Amazon Taps First Cast Member (EXCLUSIVE) bei Variety, 22.07.2019, abgerufen am 24.11.2019 (englisch) ‘Lord of The Rings’ Series at Amazon Casts Will Poulter (EXCLUSIVE) bei Variety, 04.09.2019, abgerufen am 07.09.2019 (englisch) ‘Lord of the Rings’: Will Poulter No Longer Attached to Amazon Series (EXCLUSIVE) bei Variety, 12.12.2019, abgerufen am 13.12.2019 (englisch) ‘Lord of the Rings’ Series Taps Morfydd Clark as Young Galadriel (EXCLUSIVE)] bei Variety, 17.12.2019, abgerufen am 19.12.2019 (englisch) Kategorie:Der Herr der Ringe (Serie) en:Amazon's Middle-earth TV series it:Il Signore degli Anelli su Amazon Prime (Serie TV)